herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bill (The Last of Us)
'''Bill '''is a minor character in the survival/adventure/horror game The Last of Us. He is an experienced and brutal survivor of the Cordyceps Brain Infection that destroyed most of humanity and is key in the quest to help Joel and Ellie reach the Fireflies. Biography Bill is said to have helped Joel and Tess in the past smuggle something and apparently owed Joel a favor presumably for saving his life or something like that. After this he apparently holed up in a town and turned it into his own personal fortress with his partner, Frank however unfortunately he was bitten and left with nearly half of Bill's food but later committed suicide as he was going to die anyway, turning Bill insanely paranoid. In The Game Bill is seen saving Joel and Ellie from a horde of Infected and leading them to his safe house. He then proceeds to handcuff Ellie to a pipe and searches the two for bites. After a brief argument and a few flown insults, Bill begrudgingly complies to help Joel find a car but in so he needs to first find the parts to build a car engine but saying that after he helps them, nothing is owned between the two. To get to these part engines with hordes and hordes of Infected so they need to get to his safe house and get more ammunition which is at the other end of Bill's Town and to get there they make their way through countless Infected, and along the way trade banter and sharp insults. When they finally reach the safe house Bill tells Joel what a bad idea it is to keep Ellie with her and tells her the story of his ex-partner Frank. Bill tells the two about a military vehicle that crashed near a school and the engine is presumably still there. Before they leave Bill and Joel take a shotgun and a nail bomb. The three reach the school and discover even more Infected and a massive, armored one called a Bloater which are harder to kill but they are eventually able to. However when they reach the military truck it is empty and with countless Infected incoming they are forced to run away and are trapped in a house. Bill and Joel take the time to argue some more however he is distracted by the dead body of his ex-partner who hung himself. It's revealed that Frank stole the battery and placed it in his own car which fortunately for the three can help them escape. Ellie needs to start the car to get it running and while she does this Bill and Joel fight off the Infected and they are able to make a quick getaway without losing their lives. Before they make their way Bill gives Joel and Ellie friendly advice about how many cars still have gas before telling them to "get the fuck out of my town." Its unknown what happened to Bill but it's presumed that he is still alive and is still holed up in his town. Personality and Traits Bill can come off as anti-social towards strangers, such as sarcastically quipping them with insults but this was likely due to angst because of his partner Frank leaving him with half of his food and is probably frustrated out of hunger. As a survivor of the Cordyceps Brian Infection he is a proficient and brutal machine who can kill with ease and a great capacity of violence. He seems to prefer decapitation as he was seen doing this once while saving Joel and when finishing off a captured Infected. Despite his mostly hostile demeanor Bill has shown a great deal of care for his partners, and was left very depressed when his ex-one, Frank betrayed him and left with half of his food. After finding his body Bill was obviously upset upon discovering his body but did his best to hide it. He was also willing to help people if he owed them a favor, such as Joel. Bill took a special dislike towards Ellie, the little girl who Joel was smuggling to the Fireflies. They instantly got on the wrong foot, as he handcuffed her to a pipe and then she struck him with it. Bill is also overweight which is another thing he was mocked for, Ellie mocking "by the looks of it you could due to lose some of that food" in which Bill responds to menacingly hold his machete in her direction. This mockery also followed when he told the two to "stay on my ass" and Ellie replies "can't miss it." Bill presented a cynical and alert persona, becoming extremely paranoid and even checking people for bites or spores. This also panned out by the way he placed very intricate death traps. It is possible that he may have developed a mental health disorder as he was seen actually seen talking to himself and mixed with his serve streets and paranoia. Trivia * Bill is implied to have been a homosexual. * He also shows knowledge about Joel's tragic past, him losing his daughter Sarah to a soldier on the day of the outbreak. Category:Wrathful Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant